Portable electronic devices are generally built to withstand any number of stresses and strains caused by daily use. Due to the portable nature of these devices, the portable electronic devices are likely to be subjected to drops and impacts of varying severities. While various ways of reinforcing and strengthening these devices to account for these types of events have been developed, certain portions of the devices can still remain quite susceptible to breakage and/or degradation. In particular, the display cover or coverglass portion of a portable electronic device can be an area in which damage is likely when the portable electronic device is dropped or subjected to a high impact force. Forces acting upon the coverglass can cause any number of different types of breaks and/or cracks to occur in the coverglass. Unfortunately, device designers are often unable to get much data about how and in what circumstances a coverglass component is most likely to break. For this reason, the device designers do not always have the data necessary to add features to the device that can help to mitigate coverglass breakage in common fall scenarios.